Jimmy Neutron Meets Spongebob Squarepants
by Sponge5
Summary: Patrick Made A Huge Accdent On A 3D Experment
1. The 3D ACDENT!

Jimmy Neutron Meets Spongebob Squarepants About Story:When Patrick Does A 3D Expirment .Since Patrick Does Not Know How To Do It Right He Accedentley Put Everyone That Belongs In Retroville And Dimmsdale In Bikni Bottom And Spongebob Meets Them.So Its Up To Jimmy,Timmy And Spongebob To Save The Day. (In The Pinnaple ) Spongebob:Hey Patrick. We Haven't Did The 3D Experment So Lets Do It Now Patrick:Lets Play Eels And Escalators First. Spongebob:OK (After The Game) Spongebob:Are You Ready. Patrick:Yes (When Squidward Appers In The House) Spongebob&Squidward:Patrick You Are Doing It The Wrong Way (As They Scream) (At Work) Mr.Krabs:Spongebob! SThe 3D Accident Caused Jimmy And Timmy To Come To Bikni Bottom At 5:00 Spongebob: Ut- Oh (Meanwhile In Retroville) Jimmy:We Will Be In Bikni Bottom At 5:00 PM Sheen: I Will Bring Ultralord With Me Beaucuse I Always Wanted To Meet Mermaid Man And Barnicle Boy. Jimmy:Sheen! (Meanwhile In Dimmsdale) Timmy:Cosmo,Wanda Whats Going On. Wanda:Jorden Von Strange Said All The Faires And Humans Will Be In Bikni Bottom By 5:00 PM Cosmo:Cool. Timmy:Ut-Oh (Pauses) COSMO! (At 5:00 PM) Timmy&Jimmy:We Are Stuck Here Spongebob:We Better Go To Sandys House.She Knows The Cure. Jimmy:To Sandys House Wanda:Come On. (At Sandys House) Sandy In 2 Piece Bathing Suit:Well The Cure Is At The Bagn-Mart But I Don't Have A Boat Or A Car. Spongebob In Water Helmet:The Well Get A Bus. Jimmy:Sure Ill Plan It On The Internet on Sandys Computer. (At The Bus Stop) Spongebob:Ok Lets Get In The Bus. (In The Bus) Timmy:According To Sandys Map We Are Going Farther Away From Bagn-Mart Spongebob:Then We Are On The Wrong Bus Jimmy:And We Are Heading To Rock Bottom (When Bus Falls Down) Everyone And Patrick:AHH! (In Rock Bottom) Timmy:Maybe The Soil Will Help. Soil:Would You Mind Puttting Me Down. Timmy:Stupd Soil Patrick:Maybe Mermaid Man And Barnicle Boy Will Help Us. Everyone Except Patrick:Good Idea Mermaid Man:Sorry But I Cant Help You But Maybe Why Don't You Ask The Information Lady. Spongebob And Jimmy:Ok Carl:This Place Is Very Scary. Barnicle Boy:Yes Now Leave Us (At Bus Station) Information Lady:Sorry The Bus Just Left And The Next One Is In 2 Hours Why Don't You Go To The Wating Room To Wait Timmy:ok (2 hours later) Information Lady:Now You Can Go. Spongebob:Lets Get Back On The Bus Sandy,Patrick,Jimmy And Timmy:ok (On The Bus) Spongebob:Now The 2nd Wrong Bus Is Taking Us More Far Away From Bagn-Mart And Bringing Us To Another Spot In Bikni Bottom. Timmy:Great We Went All This Way For Nothing (Bus Door Opens) (And Starts Raining) Spongebob:Maybe We Will Get Another Bus At The Weather Station Beaucuse There Isnt A Bus Station Here (At Weather Station) Weatherfish:Sorry But I cant Drive In This Rain So Go Wait In The Station (Narrrator:When The Rain Stops) Weatherfish:Ok Ill Give You A Car Which Will Belong To Squrriel Sandy:Ok Lets Get In The Car (In The Car) Spongebob:I Think We Are Heading To Bottoms Up And We Ran Out Of Gas. Sandy:You Find A Way To Get Out Of Here You All While I Go Get Gas At Gas Station. Jimmy,Timmy,Spongebob,Patrick:Aye Aye (Later) Spongebob:Sandy I Got Oxigen Tanks Sandy:Ok Lets Go (At Bagn-Mart) Cashier:Welcome To The Bangn-Mart Spongebob:Ok We Got The Cure Now Lets Get Back To Sandys House (At House) Sandy In Two Piece Bathing Suit:Here Now Drink The Cure Jimmy&Timmy:Ok There Is A Bus That Says Bus Back To Our Towns (They Get In The Bus And Leave) Spongebob:Hey Patrick Lets Go Continue On The Experment And Do It The Right Way Patrick:Ok Sandy:See You Next Time You Guys SB And Pat:Goodbye Sandy The End 


	2. Duh

Chapter 2:Duh.... (At Home) Spongebob:Oh No! Patrick:The 3D Experment Is Gone Spongebob:Oh Well Go lets go back (At Sandys House) (Timmy&Jimmys Bus Home Crash) Timmy:Why Are We Back Here Spongebob:WARNING! May Effect On Thunderstorms Sandy:I Dint See That On The Cure Spongebob:And There Is A Severe Thunderstorm Right Now Jimmy And Timmy:We Gotta Get Into Sandys House (They Enter The House) Sandy:We Gotta Go To The Krusty Krab 


	3. Squidwards Plan

(At The Krusty Krab) Mr.Krabs:Sorry! But You Have To Pay $50 Sandy:You Idoit We Need A Cure Tom:YOU STINK! Squidward:Here Everybody Now I Got A Plan Timmy:What? Squidward:We Can Get A Cure At My Place Spongebob:That Is A Great Idea(Then Hugs Him) 


End file.
